Quente & Frio
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nico não gostava muito de cores frias, mas abriu uma exceção para o azul.


Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertencem. Quem dera. q

Percico bem curtinha e leve.

Boa leitura!

**Quente & Frio**

Desde pequeno, Nico preferia os tons quentes aos frios, como vermelho e suas variações. Sem motivo, apenas se atraía mais pelas cores que transmitiam algum calor e agitação como chamas, ao menos antes dos vários motivos que o levaram a se inclinar de vez para o neutro. Preto, ausência de cor; assim como a morte indicava a ausência de vida.

Foi em uma escada de incêndio que sua percepção mudou. Primeiro, o estranhamento, segundo, a compreensão; em terceiro, o deslumbramento, indicando que apesar de tudo ainda havia algo do velho Nico – aquele garoto animado e que sorria com frequência - ali.

Nos últimos tempos, havia sido a coisa mais bizarramente legal e estranha que viu. Um bolo de aniversário azul, quem diria que isso era possível? Nunca tinha visto nenhum tipo de comida azul, tirando os clichês, então aquela situação era inimaginável. Só podia ter a ver com Percy Jackson. Graças a ele, naquela noite também dormiria em um lugar quente, com a companhia de pessoas _vivas_, coisa que há muito não fazia.

- Tem certeza disso, Percy?

- Do quê? – Perguntou, sem entender.

- De me deixar ficar na sua cama.

- Ah. Claro, Nico. Sem problemas – sorriu como somente ele faria. – Sabe, Nico. Você pode aparecer mais, se quiser. Minha mãe faz todo tipo de comida azul.

Comentou, sabendo que o mais novo havia se interessado inicialmente pelo bolo de cor distinta. Podia entendê-lo totalmente, embora comidas de tom tão peculiar fizessem parte de seu cotidiano. Sinceramente? Ficou feliz e aliviado por aquilo. A verdade era que Percy se sentia responsável pelo menor, mesmo que também soubesse que não deveria se culpar pelo que aconteceu a Bianca, irmã mais velha dos di Angelo. Mas não dava. Não conseguia simplesmente deixá-lo de lado.

Falando em deixar de lado, observando-o, o filho do deus dos mares teve a impressão das bochechas pálidas do rapaz se avermelhar. Não deixou de sorrir mais largo com aquela reação, apesar do outro ter virado as costas para si. Aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado da cama, apoiando os braços sobre o colchão.

- Até_ cookies_? – Indagou o filho de Hades em um sussurro.

- Uma das especialidades dela.

Nico chegou a sentir água na boca. Quase podia aspirar o aroma dos biscoitos saindo do forno, em um tom azul vibrante. Isso misturado ao cheiro de mar que Percy parecia exalar naturalmente. _Quente e aconchegante_.

- Posso pensar.

Respondeu por fim, voltando-se na direção do mais velho. Embora usasse um tom sério e mesmo Percy sendo Percy, naquele momento este prestou atenção e conseguiu ver um brilho de felicidade nos olhos do outro semideus. No instante seguinte, estava com uma das mãos pousadas no rosto do moreno – ato que poderia facilmente usar como desculpa a hiperatividade, mal reparou fazê-lo.

- Vou esperar.

Mais uma vez, Nico corou. Dessa vez, além de ver, Percy ainda conseguiu sentir uma das bochechas do menor esquentar suavemente sob seu toque. O filho de Hades desviou os olhos, assentindo com tanta leveza que mal se notava.

A cabeça de Percy andava cheia de preocupações, não eram só algas, afinal. Cronos, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e outra que estava bem a sua frente: o próprio Nico. Era apenas um pouco, talvez nada comparado ao que ele passava normalmente, mas naquele momento fez o que estava a seu alcance, ficando a acariciar os fios escuros até o menor ficar sonolento. Curvou-se então sobre o outro, beijando delicadamente a testa exposta, embora hesitante – receava que a qualquer momento ele fosse fugir novamente para as sombras e ir para longe.

Mas não naquela noite.

- Durma bem, Nico. Não vá para longe de novo...

Percy não soube se ele ouviu ou não, pois parecia já ter adormecido e falara realmente baixo. Mas o filho de Hades ainda conseguiu captar aquelas palavras, o problema era que não podia prometer nada. Sabia que iria para longe, porque era melhor assim.

Mas, desde então, associava qualquer tom de azul a Percy. E estava sempre por perto, no céu, no mar e nas chamas.

Azul poderia até ser considerado um tom frio, mas para Nico di Angelo azul era a cor mais quente.


End file.
